Aftermath
by lesliebur
Summary: This is my take on what happens at Liz's wedding and after. Solves that baby and Tom problem and gets Liz back to where she really belongs, with Red .Basically post episode 3:16 Mixture of teen and mature . Getting a little steamy. A work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anger

"Lizzy?" Red glared down at Liz as she tried to step around him. Reaching out he grabbed at her hand but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She spat out "Don't even look at me! You asshole! "

Red wasn't going to let her leave. He reached out and grabbed her this time, wrapping his long, lean fingers around her wrist."Lizzy I asked you a question. Now you're going to answer me or we're staying here until you do."

Liz tried to pull free of him but all it did was make Red step closer and pull her closer to him. She used her other hand to try to pry his fingers away from her wrist but he wouldn't let her. "Let me go Red!"

"Why did you fake it? Hmmm? Did you think I wouldn't find out? " Red shook his head in disbelief. " You don't know the last person who tried to make a fool out of me. He's bloated and tied down beneath the waters of the most tranquil lake you could ever imagine seeing."

"Red, I said let me go! " Liz brought her free hand up and started punching at his chest. Red grabbed her hand, spun and pushed her hard up against the wall. He moved her hands up over her head and stepped close . Feeling her flat stomach only fueled his anger even more.

"When did you and your little Tom come up with the silly idea of faking your pregnancy Liz? What, in that little head of yours, could of possibly thought you would get away with it? Hmmm?" Red moved to grab both wrists in one hand then forcibly grabbed her jaw turning her face to look at him. "Did you think having a baby would make me leave you alone and allow you to marry that low life?" Red tilted her head up even more to look into his eyes. Stepping even closer he demanded "Answer me dammit!"

Looking up into Red's eyes Liz could see the anger . She felt his anger through her whole body. From the way he was pressed up tight against her, to the way he held her arms above her head, to the twitch of his left cheek as he glared into her eyes. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before he snapped if she didn't give him the truth. She had seen Red snap before, but had never seen him turn his anger towards her.

Liz slowly exhaled a breath before she began. "Red... "

"No lies Elizabeth"

Liz began again "Red.. I'll talk, but not like this. "

"No. We are staying just like this." Red stepped even closer. "Now start again."

"Red.. You are scaring me. "

"Answer the questions Lizzy!"

Red could tell the moment Liz knew she was defeated because her body relaxed into his hold. He looked into her eyes and saw tears starting to pool in the corners. "You want to know why? This! This is why! You're always so demanding and controlling. So possessive. I can't even go out with a guy without feeling your eyes on me. Even when you're not really there. So that day on the boat, I let Tom live in exchange for giving me an out. "

Red's eye twitched again but Liz continued. "Tom and I would start seeing each other again, get pregnant and marry. We knew you wouldn't stop it if you thought a baby was involved. No matter how heartless you are , you would never hurt a child and would want what's best for it. What's best is not you. You would go away so the baby wouldn't be in a dangerous environment. So it could live a normal life!

Red let out a half chuckle deep in his chest. "And what would happen once you were due lizzy?

"We have an adoption lined up. When you thought I was giving the baby up, it was the other way around. I went to the adoption agency to look for one. "

Red let go of her all of a sudden, turned around and strolled to the wedding dress. Flinging the dress aside, he reached down beneath it and pulled out the fake pregnancy belly and held it up to her. "Clever. But this whole charade is over Lizzy."

Red walked to the door and flung it open. Dembe was standing guard and turned around to look at them. Red glared at Liz once more, eyeing her absently rubbing at her wrists where he had held her tight moments earlier. "Come."

Liz felt like she was in shock as she walked beside Red. His hand was at her elbow guiding her out of the shot up church. How was she to know that Tom was still working for Berlin and had wanted to kill her? He and Gina Zanetakos were in cahoots and planned on bombing the church. The only place all the covert FBI task force would be at the same time. Red had saved the day once again, but not before Tom got away. With Tom on the loose Liz knew she could not go home until he was dead. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she had to sneak away with Red once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiding

It must of been a dream. Or so it seemed. The way the ground gave way to the blue sky and white clouds. The way the cold , soft leather felt beneath her legs. The way her eyes felt pulled open by some invisible string. The smell of the luxurious interior of the plane and the sour drink in her hand. The hours flew by as if they were seconds. Not wanting to look anywhere but out the window to the left.

Red hadn't said a word once he ushered her onto his private jet. She had no idea where they were going and she couldn't care less. Her life was in shambles and she knew it was her fault. What she had feared from Red had made her careless with Tom. She should of know not to trust him. He was no better than Red.

Stealing a glance over at Red for the first time since sitting in her seat, she noticed he had removed his tie and had unbuttoned a few buttons. He was leaning back in his reclined seat with a newspaper in his hand . However, he wasn't reading it. His eyes were closed shut in what looked like a deep sleep. His mouth was slightly parted. Seeing his face soft like this instead of the hard lines was unusual. He actually seemed normal.

Thinking this was as good a time as any to get up and use the restroom , she made her way to the back of the plane, passing Red along the way. Closing the door she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was a mess and her eyes looked so tired. In that instant she felt herself tremble. All the days' events suffocating her. Liz began to sob and then a full fledged cry began. How could she have been so stupid to think Red wouldn't find out? Worse, how could she have trusted Tom after all the lying he had done? Getting mad at herself she punched the door and then immediately regretted it.

"Lizzy? Open the door" Red's voice sounded concerned .

"NO! Just leave me alone. " she said between sobs.

"I am counting to three. After that, this door will be knocked in if it isn't opened." Red warned her.

Liz swung the door open and began yelling. Her sobs turning from hurt and frustration to that of anger. "Dammit!" Why can't you just leave me alone for one minute? Would it kill you?"

"A lot of things could kill me. I assure you. This little temper tantrum you're having will not. "

"Ughhh! Just leave me alone Red. I mean it. I'm not in the mood." Liz brushed past him and sat back down in her seat. Regretting even getting up in the first place.

"Excuse me for being concerned for your safety. "

Liz got back up and went to the mini fridge taking out another pre-made long island tea. The sour taste and the alcohol content causing havoc on her empty stomach but helped with the nerves.

"You should eat."

Ignoring him she sat back down in her seat and turned to stare out the window again. Taking a long drink of the tea.

"I said you should eat. By my count that is your third one. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I don't want any of your food, so stop trying to cram it down my throat." Liz said.

Red glared at her from where he was sitting. He was the first to take his seat when they boarded the plane and she hurried up and sat the furthest from him , two seats up and on the opposite side of the plane. However, the way the small jet's seating arrangement was situated with big aisles , he could still see her just fine .

"Fine . Don't eat. However, that will be your last beverage. " Red stated matter-of-factly.

With that, Liz turned around in her seat, locked eyes with Red, then slowly brought the bottle up to her mouth. In five seconds Liz downed the entire contents of the drink without taking a pause. Next, she slammed the bottle down on the table in front of her and got up to get another one. The look in her eyes daring him to stop her.

Red uncrossed his legs , stood up and crossed to her side of the plane in three easy strides. He grabbed ahold of her hand as she was about to wrap it around the refrigerator door handle and pressed his body into the back of her. "Lizzy. Don't test me."

"You're not my dad. I can do whatever the hell I want!" Liz tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he squeezed harder.

He pulled her closer into his embrace and leaned over her back bringing his mouth close to her ear. His voice sounded rough as he spoke . "You're right . I'm not your father . If I was, I would take you over my knee and spank you until your little ass turned bright red. The things you've put me through these past few weeks would not go unpunished." Red pulled her closer as she struggled " But no. You're an adult and I have to treat you like one. Although right now you're acting like a stubborn child so I'm having second thoughts."

"You wouldn't dare" Liz struggled again to get away from him. This time causing his breath to catch in her ear as her ass rubbed against him just right.

Red tried to ignore the sensation. "Promise to eat something and I will let you go. If not, we are moving over to that bench so I can keep an eye on you . "

Liz slumped into Red's embrace. " I need to drink Red. I need to feel something. I can't stand this numb feeling inside of me. " Liz's voice had turned soft and she looked like she was going to cry again.

Red held liz tighter and used his free hand to smooth her loose hair behind her ear. "Eat and I will drink with you. There's an old saying, "Misery loves company". "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misery

"Tell me Red." Liz looked up into Red's hooded eyes and tried to make out what he was thinking. Each had a drink in their hand. Red with his glass of scotch and Liz with her Long Island tea. They were both leaning back in the large reclining bench seat on the jet. Liz snuggled up to his right side. He knew it was the drinks that were making her more touchable, but he was OK with that.

Red took a sip of his scotch and rested the drink back down on his left thigh. His other hand was around Liz's shoulders stroking her upper arm. "No."

"Is it to protect me or to keep me close? Are you scared if you tell me everything I won't need you anymore? That I will be done with you and this task force?" Liz could see Red's eye twitch in the dim light.

Red brought his drink up to his lips again and drained the last remaining contents. "It's time we turn off these lights and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and this flight will be another five hours."

"Red... "

"Are you going to drink the rest of that before I put it on the table?" Red asked impatiently.

"Red I ..."

"Do you need a blanket? This reclines all the way back so it's the most comfortable. You can have this and I will sleep in the chair. "

"I don't want to sleep, I want to talk."

"Lizzy. It's not the place or time. "

"But it will happen. Right? " Liz drank the rest of her drink and handed it to Red.

He stood up and glared down at her. Her dark hair was splayed across the back of the recliner and he could tell she was more relaxed now because of the drinks. Almost too relaxed. She had kept playing with his chest hair at the nape of his shirt for the last hour as they had talked away about the days' events. How Tom had betrayed her and how she had betrayed Red. He was still angry about it, but the way she had cuddled up to him while they talked had melted his anger away. He liked her like this. Warm and inviting.

Red turned and went to retrieve the blanket out of the overhead compartment. As he unfolded it and brought it down on top of her she grabbed at his wrist. " I want to cuddle."

"Lizzy..."

"Please. Today was scary and I just want someone to hold me. So I can feel safe again... Please?"

Red looked down at her for what seemed like forever, trying to make up his mind. He knew she wanted this right now but how would she feel when she woke up sober and found herself curled up beside him? In the end he gave up. She can add it onto her long list of things to be mad at me about, he thought.

Red pulled the cover back and lay down. Liz snuggled into his side, bringing her right leg up into the gap between his legs. Not up too high, but just enough for Red to realize she was there. Her head was nestled into the crook of his arm while her right hand splayed on his chest beside her face. Red brought the blanket up to cover them and then kissed the top of her head.

Liz snuggled closer. "Mmmm. This feels good"

Red turned out the light . "Even the worst of men can be good. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Awake

The warmth surrounding her was intoxicating. She moved slightly as the light began to sting the back of her eyelids. "No." She slurred and snuggled deeper into the warmth. Grabbing a fistful of the blanket as she rubbed her nose into it.

Red looked down at Liz and knew it was a matter of time before she realized she was snuggled up to him . It was a matter of time before this warm, friendly Liz would transform into the cold, detached woman that boarded the plane. He closed his eyes and relished in the closeness and breathed in her scent.

For the last five hours sleep had evaded him. Always a light sleeper , there was no way in hell he could sleep with Liz curled up beside him. Her smell alone kept him awake. The sweet, spicy scent of her skin just below his nose was mesmerizing. If that wasn't enough, her lean, curvy body pressed up against him was very arousing. The way her hand splayed across his chest and how her leg lay lightly between his legs was too much . His breath caught in his throat every time she moved against him to snuggle in deeper or adjust herself.

Sleep was the last thing on his mind. Instead he had kept tracing light circles down her arm and down her backside. Sometimes he would reach down with his left hand and lightly caress the leg she had laying between his. Running his hand up and down, from her hip to mid thigh. All awhile, careful not to awaken her. He knew if she awoke, this closeness would disappear. Just for these few hours, he loved the feeling of being possessive of her and knowing she was his.

He really had no right to be all the things she accused him of; possessive, controlling and demanding. It was his fault that her life turned out like it had. It had been on this course since the day he met her mother all those years ago. At first he had stayed close only to find the fulcrum. When she was a little girl he had tried to find out where it was hidden, but the location was locked up inside her traumatized mind. He decided then that he needed to erase her memories of the fateful day she shot her father, so that one day she would be able to remember where the fulcrum was. Her life and his depended on it. He had taken her to his friends' house and dropped her off, knowing she would be in good hands. He kept his distance. Getting a birthday card once a year. He had stayed away. At first he had thought of her as nothing more than the child of the woman he had once known. Later Sam had told him she was going into law enforcement and he knew this was the point in her life that he needed to control. Sam had done what he was told, steering her into that line of work. Now it was up to Red to make her FBI.

He began watching her from a distance , placing hidden cameras in her rented apartment. His watching of her turned into an obsession. Slowly, His feelings for her had changed. The girl he had once fleetingly known had grown into a woman. He found himself looking forward to the end of the day so that he could go back to his flat and watch the footage of her . Watching her for over a year brought an unhealthy possessiveness out of him. Seeing her getting ready for dates or talking on the phone with a man made him angry. No one was good enough for her and they just got in the way of his goal.

He needed her to stay on course and become an FBI agent so his fulcrum plan would work. At this time he had decided to make the bad decision to hire Tom. He was only supposed to be a friend who would steer her in the right direction. However, The lowlife had fell in love with her and ruined all his plans. He was supposed to stay close and get her to trust him as a friend, not a lover. Getting married and having a baby was never in the cards for Lizzy. He couldn't let that happen. One way or another he was going to warn her and stop Tom .

He picked the day to turn himself into the FBI on the same day Lizzy was supposed to start her new job. He knew that she would be forced to work with him even if she didn't want to. He had planned it to the T. Get her to slowly trust him and leak a few details about the life she had once forgotten. Once she trusted him, get her under hypnosis to try to get to the fulcrum's location. They needed a FBI special task force to carry out the rest of his plan. The Fulcrum was the center of his plan. Without it, Red would be dead.

Red looked down once again at Liz. He couldn't believe she would go to this great a length to get rid of him. After everything they had went through, she still preferred Tom over him. Was willing to marry him to get rid of Red. He knew he was controlling but sometimes control is what she needed. Without his control everything would be in shambles. Today would of ended even worse for her. She would of died. Instead, because of his control, Dembe had found out Tom's plan to bomb the church and Red had intervened.

Running his hand down Liz's exposed back once again he realized it was going to take a lot of control, both emotionally and physically, to get through these next few weeks until he could locate and kill Tom and Gina. Only then would he allow Liz to return home. If she thought he was controlling before , just wait until they arrive at their new destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Truth

Red walked up the wooden steps of the run down cabin Dembe had secured for them. It was to be their safe house for the week. Running his fingers along the handrail of the porch Red shook his head and gave a disgusted look.

"Seriously Dembe. Why not just pitch a tent in the woods , dig a whole in the ground, and say here's you bed and outhouse?" Red wondered out loud.

"Don't let the outside fool you. It's clean and secure." Dembe said.

"Well I sure hope so. My blind grandmother, God rest her soul, could of found a better spot." Swinging open the door Red glanced around at the furnishings. Making a mental note that there was only one bed and a couch. "Are you aware it's not just the two of us anymore?"

Liz came up behind Red and slipped beside him through the door. "The couch is mine." She claimed.

Dembe looked at Red to see if he agreed . There was no way he and Red could fit on that full sized bed.

Red looked over at Dembe, tilted his head and smirked . "I bet you're wishing you had that tent now."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

Red shrugged. "Well since you are the one that found this gem, the floor seems fitting."

"Guys please! You've been arguing back and forth since we got into the car. I'm tired and starving." Liz walked over to the cupboards to try to find something to eat. Locating a can of soup she started opening doors, rummaging to find a pot and can opener.

Red took a half step forward, leaned toward Dembe while pointing a finger at him. He looked over at Liz and said "He did this on purpose. He knows I despise clutter and this place is filled to the brim. "

"Don't take your anger out on me. You're getting out of control. You need to tell her." Dembe walked over to the door and let himself out, slamming the door behind him. The sound startled Liz and she jumped.

Liz stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Red "Tell me what?"

Red quickly changed the subject "You know, this cabin reminds me of the time I spent at camp. There was this little girl named Maggie Mae, who would always sneak into our room..."

"Red! What is he talking about?" Liz demanded to know.

Red sat down on the couch and winced when he felt a spring poke him in his back. "I think you should rethink this couch thing Lizzie."

Liz came to sit next to him, her eyes still focused on his. "What is he talking about?"

"Tom. " His voice was deep.

"What about Tom?"

"I was stupid enough to trust you and Tom. Stupid enough to let him get this close to you again." Red stated sternly.

Red gave a deep sigh and leaned more into the couch. Sliding down in his seat a little to rest his head against the back of the couch. He turned his head to glare at Liz. There was no way he was going to tell her everything. It was just to dangerous for her to know. He wanted to keep her in the dark as much as possible. That's why he hadn't told her everything on the plane last night. Every since he found out Tom was trying to keep Liz away from him by moving away, he kept feeling his control of the situation slip. Kept having flashbacks of Josephine and everyone who was ever taken from him. He wasn't about to let that happen to Liz.

Red carefully chose his next words. "I had a lapse in judgement thinking killing Berlin was an end. Berlin is not a person, it is a job. When one dies, another takes his place. Tom is in your life to keep me in my place. You thought Tom was on your side? A changed man? He isn't Lizzie. He's the same ruthless , violent psychopath you married the first time. Your little plan gave them a way back in. They think controlling you with Tom is a way to control me. Not anymore Liz. When I find Tom, I will kill him with my own bare hands. "

Liz shook her head "I don't understand. Why do they want to control you?"

"Berlin wants to hurt me, but they know they can't kill me because of the evidence I keep hidden from them. Instead of targeting me, they target the one's closest to me. I've been fighting this war for a very long time Lizzie. This war is against me and anyone I care about. I mistakenly let them get close to the woman I loved four years ago. They placed a man in her life sort of like the way Tom was placed in yours. He beat her to a pulp. She can do nothing now except stare out her window. A fraction of the lovely woman I used to know. I should of protected her but I was stupid enough to demand she ask for my protection. With you, I don't ask. I have safeguards in place in case either one of us is hurt. The fulcrum was just the beginning Liz. You can never fathom how thick their web of secrets are. If one of us is harmed, in any way, that web will unravel."

Red reached over and smoothed a strand of hair behind Liz's ear. Then he lazily stroked the sensitive spot behind her ear with his fingertips. Red shook his head "You should know by now I don't give up control easily. I won't let you go ." Liz gazed up into his deep, dark eyes as he spoke. "Your plan was ill thought out, Lizzie. I was never going to leave you alone. Tom should of died on that damn boat. "

Liz shook her head " I don't believe you. You told me Tom and Gina were going to bomb the church. Why would they, if they knew all of Berlin's secrets would be out? "

"They wanted to get us all together in one spot. They were calling my bluff again like the fulcrum. . However, this time I pulled the trigger first. That bomb was never going to go off because I paid the maker to plant a dud. He's the one that tipped Dembe and I off to Tom's plan. At first I couldn't believe he would want to kill his own child, but then I learned you were faking your pregnancy and it all became clear. "

Red looked down at Liz's flat stomach. How could of he been so blind? "All those conversations you and Tom had in your apartment were very convincing on camera Liz. "

Liz leaned out of his grasp. "Don't touch me like everything's OK. My life Is not OK. When Tom is found, He will go to prison where he belongs. Then You and I are finished. No more ..."

"Without me Lizzie , you wouldn't be alive. You need me to control you. To protect you. You have no idea the monsters that come out to play during the day. And you have no idea the monsters I keep at bay. "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Safe

"So this is how you unwind? Do you want to play something?"

Liz pulled a chair out from under the old wooden table and sat down across from Dembe. He nodded and then started to pass out the playing cards. "Rummy?" Dembe asked. He looked over at Red who was sitting down in one of the arm chairs, feet propped and crossed on a stool. Dembe waited to see if Red wanted in but he kept starring at Liz, not getting up. Guessing Red was giving Liz her space, Dembe focused his attention once again on her.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Sure. I used to play this all the time with Sam." Liz smiled, remembering the fond memory. "I think he let me win though ." Liz winked at Dembe.

Dembe saw Red get up and go over to the kitchen counter and grab the bottle of scotch they brought with them. He poured himself another drink and muttered something under his breath about the lack of ice and sat back down. Once again he propped his legs up on the stool and crossed them. Taking a long sip of his drink, he continued staring at Liz.

Red knew what she was doing. Trying to ignore him. Giving him the cold shoulder. Something that was pretty hard to do inside the small room that functioned as bedroom, living room and kitchen. This was the second day of being cramped up in this shithole of a shack and he was getting restless. For two days now his people had been searching for Tom and Gina and still no word. He decided if they didn't hear anything by tomorrow they were going to abandon this place and go to another safe house he had secured. Something more roomier and far better.

These past two days it seemed like the walls of the cabin had shrunk. Liz hadn't made it any easier. Quite the opposite in fact. After their talk that first day ,Liz hadn't wanted anything to do with him. She blamed him for all the bad in her life when he should of been the one mad. She was the one that back stabbed him with her idiotic plan.

Liz would sit as far away as she could from Red and ignore him as much as possible. She had turned to Dembe to keep her company and it was really starting to piss Red off. When Dembe would leave to do perimeter checks of the property Liz would accompany him, leaving Red behind. At first Red had tried to strike up conversations, but her simple one worded replies made it difficult. Her actions made it clear that this wasn't going to be one of their usual fights and that she would need more time.

"I think you're cheating." Liz laughed. "How come you get all the good spreads and I have to settle for three two's ? You're stashing some cards up your sleeves aren't you?" Liz laughed again.

Red slammed his glass down on the chair side table and spoke. "Dembe. Go check outside. Make sure everything's OK."

Liz watched Dembe nod, get up and let himself out the door. She could feel Red's gaze on her but she didn't dare look over at him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. She could always feel his gaze on her. With these tight quarters his gaze seemed to burn a hole right through her. Of course she knew it was her fault that he was very moody, but she wanted to make it perfectly clear that he no longer had the ability to control her. She was done being at his beck n call. Once they locate Tom and Gina , she didn't want to see him ever again. If he felt the need to protect her , he could do it from afar and on his own time. Not hers'.

Red glared at Liz from beneath hooded eyes. He knew Dembe wouldn't be back until Red gave him the signal to come back in. Dembe was great at knowing and following the rules.

"Are you planning on ignoring me the whole time we are together Lizzie? Red's voice was very deep and gravely. Picking up his drink he took another sip before saying, "I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of it. There's not any reason to act childish. "

Liz knew that Red was just trying to bait her and she wasn't going to bite. She was tired of arguing. She just wanted to bide her time until Tom and Gina were found and then go home. She wanted Red out of her life for good. He said he could get them out of this trouble and that she should trust his plan. That is all she wanted out of him. She didn't want to go back to acting like they were friends and she sure as hell didn't want to chit chat like everything was fine between them. She didn't want to encourage his presence in her life .

Liz sat there quietly looking at the cards in her hand for what seemed like forever. She could still feel Red silently glaring at her. Realizing Dembe had been sent away, she wanted to get away from Red as well. Laying her cards on the table she got up and decided the only place Red couldn't go was in the bathroom. A nice hot shower sounded great. The only problem was her bag of clothes and toiletries were laying on the floor close to Red's chair. Deciding braving Red was worth the shower she walked over beside Red's chair , careful not to look at him. Reaching down, she was about to grasp the handle to the bag when she felt Red's long fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Look at me. " Red demanded.

Liz looked at him and spat out "Get your hand off me."

"So you can run like a scared little girl? "

Liz had enough. "I am not scared of you. You might be able to intimidate other people into doing what you want but not me. Now let me go." Liz tried to pull her hand out of Red's grasp.

Red tightened his hand. "Or what? Hmmm?

Liz looked down at Red's flushed face. He was slurring his words and she could tell he had drank one to many. He actually looked more vulnerable then she had ever seen him before. Maybe it was the way his shirt was half unbuttoned and untucked from his dark gray slacks? Maybe it was the way he was leaning back in his chair? Or maybe it was the pain she saw in his eyes? Drinking made him less in control of his emotions and she didn't want to fight with him when he was like this. Red not being able to control himself was a bad thing.

Deciding she needed to calm him down so she could get what she wanted she softly said. "Red. I just want to take a shower. Then after that we can maybe take a walk and talk. OK?"

Red loosened his grip around her wrist and moved his hand down to her hand and slowly stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "Just the two of us. Dembe is staying here."

"That's fine." She squeezed his hand and then let go . "I won't take to long." With that Liz grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Calm

The hot shower poured over Liz's body, melting her tension away. She knew she couldn't carry on ignoring Red. Especially in such close quarters. His proximity was suffocating. This had to stop. She was just going to have to play nice with him. Being mad at him made him more moody and if she was going to be stuck with him for a while, she would just have to learn to get along. She made a mental note how soft talking him earlier had changed his mood from angry to calm. Maybe she had more control then she thought? After all, he was a just like any other man deep down. Maybe being soft and needy and making him feel in control was the way for her to gain back some control? The constant pushing back at him wasn't working, so she would try giving in and receiving instead.

Liz turned off the shower and toweled herself off. She picked out a soft pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt and slipped them on after her panties and bra. The bathroom was small with very little air circulation. She didn't want to open the door but knew she needed to to defog the mirror. She cracked the door a little to let some of the steam out. She could hear Red and Dembe speaking but couldn't make out what they were saying. After the room cleared out, she wiped the mirror off and started to comb through her hair dark brown hair.

Stepping out into the other room once she was finished, Liz looked over at Red. He had moved over to the couch and was talking to Dembe about some house. Hopefully this meant that they were leaving the cabin. She didn't know how many more nights she could stand sleeping on that bumpy couch. Every time she moved at night she could feel the springs stabbing beneath her. She was almost willing to sleep next to Red in that bed, if she hadn't of been so mad at him. She still didn't understand why he hadn't offered to take the couch instead of her. It would of been the gentlemanly thing to do. It was almost like he was playing chicken with her. Seeing if she would give in and sleep next to him.

She still remembered waking up on the jet laying next to him, her upper thigh pressed intimately between his legs. She blushed as she remembered him groan deep in his chest as she had rocked against him. Not comprehending in her sleepy state that it was his hard length she was pressed against. She had sat up rather quickly and tried to act like she hadn't noticed he had a hard-on.

"Lizzy?" Red's voice cut through her memory. "Are you ready?"

Liz looked at Red and noticed he had risen and was slipping on his jacket. Then he grabbed his glass of newly poured scotch and opened the door.

"Oh. Right. The walk." Liz sat down and slipped on her shoes and then walked over to the door where Red was waiting patiently.

Outside the sun was setting a beautiful shade of pink. The April air was cool and crisp. "Let's go this way." Red put a hand to the small of her back , lightly guiding her off the porch. "I want to walk by the pond. There is a bench over there we can sit on as well. "

"How do you find all these safe houses? Who owns them?" Liz asked, making small talk to break the tension.

"They come from everywhere; business associates, people I have killed, friends of friends of friends... I never stay one place for too long. We are leaving tomorrow morning. Dembe has secured us something in Ibiza, something far better then this. "

"Good. I want to set fire to that God awful couch. "

Red turned to look at Liz then. "You don't have to sleep there Liz. The bed is big enough for the both of us. "

"Then why is Dembe sleeping on the floor?" Liz joked.

"I don't sleep with men Lizzie." Red stated .

"But the bed is big enough for two people." Liz said, feeling more relaxed now.

"You can sleep on the spring infested couch or you can sleep with me. Your choice. I will stay on my side of the bed and wont touch you. " Red said seriously.

So much for trying to lighten the mood. Why was he so moody lately, Liz wondered to herself? "No thanks. It's just one more night anyways."

Liz and Red walked along the dirt path and came up to the pond . The water was glistening and reflecting the now darker sky. The stars were starting to become more visible. They walked along the water's edge for a while and then came upon the metal bench Red had mentioned earlier. They both sat down and silently looked out at the water in front of them. Red sipping on his scotch.

Liz decided to be the first to break the silence. "So there isn't any word on Tom?"

Red didn't turn to her, just kept his staring out at the water. "No."

"Are there any clues to where he might of went?"

Red shock his head. Reaching over , he took Liz's hand in his and lightly stroked her palm. "Let's not talk about Tom. When we do, we fight. Right now I want to relax. "

Liz looked over at Red and saw his calm demeanor. Wishing she had brought a scotch with her as well to calm herself. Noticing Red was resting his glass on the opposite leg from her, Liz slipped her hand out of Red's fingers and reached over and circled her hand around it. Her fingers lightly brushing his.

"Can I have a drink?" Liz asked.

Red let her take the glass and watched as she took a big drink. He smiled when he saw her eyes squeeze shut at the strong taste burning down her throat. He thought she would give him the glass back but instead she continued taking more sips, smaller ones this time.

"Sorry I don't have anything less strong. I love the taste of scotch. "

"It's OK. I'm getting used to it. " Liz said. She felt the scotch start to warm her belly and she liked the feeling. It helped calm her nerves. "Can I have the rest of it?"

"Yes. I think I had enough anyways." Red said, as he slid a little closer to Liz on the bench. "It's getting a little chilly. Are you OK? "

Liz looked out at the water and knew that she didn't want to go back to that dirty cabin so soon. "I'm fine. The scotch is warming me up."

Red slipped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. He was glad that she didn't flinch out of his grasp this time. Instead, she leaned her head back to rest on the arm stretched over her shoulders. He wondered why she was being nice to him all of a sudden but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to jinx it. Her sitting there with him felt like an unspoken truce.

After what felt like an hour, Red looked down at Liz and noticed her eyes were closed. He could tell she wasn't sleeping, just very relaxed. She had a slight smile on her lips and he noticed she had drank the last of the scotch.

"This feels so good Red. I could almost just fall asleep right here. I haven't slept a good night's sleep in a long time."

"We will fix that tonight. You're sleeping in the bed with me. There's no sense in sleeping on that old couch when there is plenty of room next to me."

"What happens when I scoot next to you and sleep on you like I did on the jet? Liz asked softly. Her eyes still closed.

Red began to lightly stroke down her arm with the hand that was around her shoulders. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because of what happened on the jet? There is nothing wrong with cuddling, Lizzie. I will be the perfect gentleman. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. "

"I didn't know I was sleeping that way. That close. You should of moved me over. It was too intimate."

"I liked it." Red stated. "Like I said , there isn't anything wrong with cuddling. You didn't want to be alone and I like holding you. "

"But it turned you on." There. Liz blurted out what she was trying to sidestep. " I didn't want to lead you on. I don't want to be intimate . I just wanted to cuddle. "

Red stopped stroking Liz's arm and instead cupped her chin with his other free hand. He then turned her chin up to have her look into his eyes. "That was an involuntary reaction Lizzie. Any man not related to you would of been turned on. Just because I got hard doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. So don't worry about leading me on. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

With that Red got up from the bench and turned around and held out his hand. "As much as I love it out here talking with you, we need to get back. It's getting cold and late, and I need a shower before bed. " Liz placed her hand in his and he helped her up.

Slowly they walked back to the cabin with her hand still clutched in his. The whole time he kept thinking of her statement that she didn't want to be intimate. She didn't realize how much he liked a challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Night

Liz lay in the bed snuggled up in the covers and it felt like heaven. She wore a pair of sleep shorts and a soft pink tank top. The bed smelled like Red; musky, with a hint of cologne. She could still hear the shower running in the other room and got the image of Red all wet and lathered up in her mind. That was the last thing she wanted on her mind before going to sleep. She tried to think of something else instead. Like her plan with Red. She wanted to play nice with him so that when this Tom mess was out of the way, she could convince him that he needed to let her go . Loosen the strings a bit. He seemed to be more agreeable when she was needy.

Liz lay in the warm bed for a long time and eventually sleep overtook her thoughts. She didn't even realize Red carefully slipping under the covers and sliding up next to her back. Red put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, turning her over onto her back. Liz stirred in his arms and turned towards him, half laying on his outstretched body. She then snuggled deeper into his embrace, getting herself more comfortable. Red then bent one of his legs up to rest his foot on the mattress They laid like this for what seemed like forever, each taking long slow breaths. Red waiting for Liz to fall asleep.

Liz was torturing him. He kept feeling her hot breath on his chest even though he had a white t-shirt on. Red wore thin, light blue pajama pants just for her. He usually slept in his boxers but knew she wouldn't allow that. She had hiked up the side of his shirt so that she could play with his side. Running her fingers in tiny circles. He could tell she was making her way to his stomach and he let her. He loved the light teasing of his flesh and hair. However, if she kept going, she was going to start feeling something hard against her leg and he knew she didn't want that. For someone who didn't want anything intimate, she was certainly pushing the boundaries.

Red began tracing lines down Liz's back with long , soft strokes. Two could play this game. All she had to do was tell him to stop and he would. He wanted to know how far she would let him go, test her boundaries. Hiking up the bottom of her tank top he softly caresses the sensitive area of her lower back. His fingertips were manly, not too soft nor too rough. They had just enough grit on them that they caused erotic sensations and made Liz jump.

"Easy." Red calmed her. "Relax. I'm just doing what you're doing to me. It's OK." Red's deep voice was soft and gentle.

"As long as you know this isn't going anywhere.."

"You have already told me that Liz. This is just caressing and cuddling. Very relaxing. Like a massage." Red continued once again on her lower back and felt Liz relax into his embrace. "So soft." Red's deep voice vibrated in his chest. Red picked up his other hand and placed it on her hand that had stopped tracing circles on his stomach, coaxing her to continue.

This wasn't how this was supposed to be going. Liz was supposed to be the one in control. The one who had him wanting more. However, it was totally the opposite. His hands on her was causing havoc. She didn't want to feel this way, but it felt so good. She felt Red's expert hands on her and knew he could make any woman fall under his spell. His hands were soft, but hard. Light but controlling. The hand on top of hers was moving her hand over his chest and through his chest hair, controlling her movements. Showing her what he liked.

"This feels so nice. Relaxing" Red said, but Liz felt everything but relaxed. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and could feel the growing bulge pressing against her upper leg. He said that he was OK with it and that he knew he wasn't getting anything but a cuddle, so she gave in to him. Decided to let him take control and when she wanted to stop she would tell him. Never in her life would she have ever thought she would want someone like Red toughing her, but it felt so damn good.

Liz wanted his hands more on her so she rolled onto her side and pulled at his wrist. "Like this." Liz wanted him to lay on his side facing her. When he did as she asked, she put his hand on her side and lifter her hand to rest it on his neck. Lightly stroking it. They lay a few inches apart. Their bodies not touching, but close enough to feel the heat radiating off them both. "Rub my side and back." She demanded.

Red sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He needed to calm himself. She wasn't close enough to feel how this was effecting him and a part of him wanted her to know. Red grabbed the hand that she had at his neck and pulled her closer to him. Then he placed her hand around the back of his neck and slipped his hand around her waist, gripping her hip and pressing her into him lightly. Just enough to where their bodies touched. With her arm raised it gave him access to her whole side , from armpit to upper thigh. Slowly and expertly , he teased the flesh. She sucked in her breath and exhaled onto his chest and he smiled. Knew it was turning her on. When she tried to move her hand down from his neck he brought his hand up and caught her hand, placing it back. "Stroke my neck and ear, darling. Relax me too."

Liz's hand slowly worked his hairline and neck. Gently pulling and stroking his earlobe every once in a while. Red moaned into her ear and started back at his own teasing. Slowly stroking her from her rib cage down and over her hip. He repeated this lazy movement for three times before, on his last upward stroke, he brought his hand a little higher then the last and brushed the side of her breast. He could feel Liz's breath quicken on his chest and new she was loving it. Again he lowered his hand and repeated the upward movement, each time going higher and higher. Liz scooted closer to Red and lay her face sideways on his chest. He now had her where he wanted, pressed close and tight against his raging hard-on. If she noticed, she acted like she didn't.

Liz felt all the evidence she needed that Red was turned on . She was glad she wasn't alone. She loved the feel of being held by him, stroked by him. This shocked her. Never had she had sexual feelings for him before. But this all screamed sex. She wanted this to go on and on, but knew she would have to put a stop to it eventually. She didn't want to get intimate with him. She knew the irony of the situation, but she really couldn't get intimate. She needed him to let go. To let her lead her own life . She didn't want to be stuck with him forever doing this job. She wanted a life of her own. A family. Getting intimate with him sexually would put a damper to her plans.

Red could feel her start to stiffen up and knew she wouldn't let him continue much longer. Knew her stopping point was coming close. So he backed off a little. Tracing light strokes just on her rib cage. When she began to relax again he moved his hand to her back and started stroking her there. He concentrated on her back for several more minutes before raising his hand to the nape of her neck . Slowly he massaged her neck a little deeper and harder then what he had previously done with the rest of her body.

Liz moaned and snuggled deeper into him, "mmmmm. "

Red leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Feel good?" his voice deep, hypnotic, and slow.

Liz was too relaxed to answer and just shook her head a slow yes.

Red reached down and grabbed her leg and spread it a little, positioning his hard-on more intimately into the v shaped junction of her legs. Both didn't say anything. Just laid there breathing and stroking each others body. The only sound was their heavy breathing. Red waiting for her to make the next move.

Liz knew that she needed to stop him. To not let this go any further. With each stroke of his hand he was getting more bolder. More intimate. The one thing she told him she didn't want. However, she was letting him. Needing him. Wanting him to continue.

Red's strokes started to turn into a more demanding rhythm. He would softly stroke her leg and hip, but then occasionally press her into him as well. Kneading her flesh. She knew he was trying to disguise the way he was pressing into her with his hard-on at the same time . Soon a rocking rhythm was formed and that's when Liz pushed back with her hand to his chest.

"No. Red. Let's stop.." Liz gasped out.

"It's OK." Red tried to get closer but she set her arm rigid in between him.

"Red. I'm asking you to stop. " Liz reached up and stroked his check. "Look at me."

His jaw was set in a hard line. Red looked down at her with hooded eyes, his left eye twitching. Liz could see the hunger staring back at her before he regained control of himself. Running his hand over his buzzed head, he slowly turned onto his back. "OK."

Liz followed his hand with her eyes from where he had just rubbed his head as he lowered it to his long hard-on. Gripping himself through his pants, he adjusted it to where it was laying against his stomach instead of straight out. Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it on to cover himself to the waist and then reached over to pull Liz closer to him. She laid on her side while he laid on his back , her head nestled on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Liz tried to start.

"Don't be sorry Lizzie. Just don't lie to me when you say you don't want to be intimate."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ibiza

Red pushed open the door to the rented Italian villa . The place was magnificent. From the marbled white floors to the glossy white ceiling. Everything pristine. A complete one eighty from the shithole cabin they were in the night before.

"Wow." Liz stepped through the double doors and her mouth dropped. "Please tell me we are staying here until we find Tom."

"You know I don't like to stay in one place more than two days. Lizzie. "

"Well, can't you make an exception?" Liz looked around at her surroundings. "I mean come on. Look at this place." Liz walked over to the open french doors and went out onto the balcony. "I want to stay."

Red walked up behind Liz and put both his hands on her shoulders , squeezing gently. "Look at how blue the water is, Lizzie. So lovely. " He massaged her shoulders and neck. Liz leaned back into him and savored the feeling. His fingers long and powerful, doing wonders to her travel worn body. Today had been a long day and now she wanted to relax.

"I might be able to splurge on three days." Red chuckled. "After that we are going to lay low on the yacht. Hopefully, I wont have to do any planning beyond that."

Liz turned her head to look up at Red with a worried look on her face. "Are you getting close to finding Tom?"

Red shook his head yes as he looked out into the Mediterranean Sea. Avoiding her stare. "We have some leads." He said, as he kept massaging her shoulders.

"Red . Remember what I said. I want him in prison, not dead. "

"Let's not talk about Tom." Red said dismissively. "His name is difficult to swallow." and with that Red let go of her shoulders and turned away from her, walking back into the villa. Liz could feel the cool air take over from where Red's hot body once was.

Liz shook the feeling off and followed him inside. "Red. I mean it. I want him alive. "

"Lizzie I said drop it." Red bent down and grabbed his and Liz's travel bag and carried them into a room. Liz followed close behind.

"Why are you bringing my stuff in here? Liz's eyes were starting at the big king sized bed in the center of the room.

Red laid the bags on the bed and then turned towards her. "There are two bedrooms. Either you stay with me or you stay with Dembe..."

"There's a couch. Why can't Dembe sleep in there?" Liz asked, pointing into the living room.

"Now don't be rude Lizzie. He's been sleeping on the floor for two days because you wouldn't give up the couch. He deserves a bed."

"You deserve the couch."

Red walked over to Liz and put a finger under her chin and tilted it up to look at him "I'm sleeping right here beside you darling. Don't play this little game of cat and mouse with me." He said deep and slow.

"I'm not playing any games Red. There's not any reason to sleep in the same bed anymore." Liz wrapped her hand around Red's long finger and moved it off her chin.

"There are many reasons. I want to watch over you and protect you. ..." Red took a step closer and held on to her waist. Bending down he whispered into her ear with his deep voice, "Hold you and stroke you."

Liz shuddered and pushed against his chest. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Red laughed. "Don't pretend you don't want to Lizzy. I can tell when you're lying."

"Oh? Like the past eight months with Tom?"

Liz could tell the moment Red snapped. His mouth went from a smile to a hard line in one second. "I might not be able to tell when you're lying with words, but you're body doesn't lie to me Elizabeth. " With that he put his hands on her shoulders and backed her towards the bed. "Your body was very willing last night." He pushed her down on the bed, gentle but demanding. Then he was on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee and laying between them. "You were begging for my touch. " Capturing her hands in his right hand, he placed them over her head and started to caress the underside of her left breast. He then moved to cup her breast and slowly brought it to a point , pulling her nipple through her shirt. "You let me rub against you."

Red pulled at her ear with his teeth and slowly rocked his hips . He continued to make long, slow movements with his lower body, grinding into her flesh. Their clothes the only thing stopping him from entering her. His breath quickened and he nipped her ear again before sliding to her mouth, first pulling on her bottom lip, before sucking and dipping his tongue in.

He fucked her mouth with his tongue like he was moving against her, slow and demanding. Liz could feel herself getting wet beneath his hard bulge. Red was an expert. His lips and tongue knew how to suck the reluctance out of her.

Liz knew she had to stop him. She was still in shock from his change in behavior. The way he had reacted when she mentioned Tom and her lies. His words shocked her, but what he was doing to her body and what he was making her feel was even more shocking. She felt helpless under him, but somehow it turned her on.

Disgusted with herself Liz tried to struggle under him to get free but he wouldn't let go. "Red!" She arched her body trying to push him away. "Stop. I mean it! I don't want this."

Red tried to capture her mouth again and she bit his lower lip, drawing blood. He let go of her wrists on reflex and she pushed him away with her hands. "Don't touch me ever again! Do you hear me? "

Red let her slide out from under him. He knew he went too far but she had pissed him off . He didn't want Tom's name on her lips. He despised the man, and couldn't wait until they caught him so he could personally kill the asshole himself. There was no way he was ever going to step foot in prison.

Red lay on the bed watching Liz under hooded eyes as she grabbed her bag off the bed and walked to the door. Turning, she glared at him "I'm sleeping with Dembe!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dance

"Over my dead body!" Red opened the door and walked into the next bedroom, where Liz was taking her clothes out of her bag and placing them on the bed.

Liz tried to ignore him and kept taking things out of her bag. She could feel the heated glare Red was throwing at her, but she didn't care. There was no way she was going to sleep in the same bed as him after what had just happened. She wasn't going to put herself in that position again. There was no mistaking that he wanted her after that. Their relationship had taken a turn that she hadn't ever expected.

She needed to get out of there and let him cool down. She knew that she shouldn't of threw the Tom stuff in his face, but she wanted to wipe that smug smile off his lips. She felt powerless knowing that he knew how much he affected her. She hated that he was right. She didn't want to want him. She just needed some space and hopefully the feeling would pass. Dembe wouldn't try anything with her. He would be too scared Red would kill him.

Red angerly strode to the bed next to Liz and grabbed a stack of clothes she had folded on the bed and shoved them back in the bag. "You are not staying in here!" Red stated.

Liz ignored him and reached for the bag and then Red grabbed her wrist. "Elizabeth."

Liz twisted her arm and pulled out of his grasp and grabbed for the bag again but Red had other ideas. He grabbed the handle and walked with long, fast strides back to his bedroom and flung it on his bed right before Liz came barging in after him.

"Red! Give it back!"

"Or what? Hmmm?"

"Red. I'm not joking. Just give me the damn clothes!" Liz started to step around the bed to try to get to the bag from the other side, but he caught her wrist and flung her on the bed . Liz rolled onto her back and looked at him, wide eyed.

Lunging forward off the bed she stood up in front of him and beat on his chest with her fists. "You asshole! You controlling prick! I'm done with you!" She spat, as he gathered her fists into his hands. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down Lizzie..."

"NO! I won't calm down! " Liz pulled, trying to get free of his grasp.

"You're expressing anger at me, when really you are angry with yourself. There's nothing wrong with wanting me, Lizzie. " Red said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't want you!" Liz pushed at Red and he stepped backwards off balance. He then let go of her fists and she stepped around him. Walking through the doorway she said over her shoulder, "Don't give me my bag. I don't care anymore ."

"Lizzie where are you going?" Red watched her walk to the front door and open it. Speaking louder. "Elizabeth. Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

Red picked up his hat and walked to the door to follow her. "I'm coming."

Liz spun around. "I'm trying to get away from you. Don't you see that? . I've been cooped up too long with you."

"Lizzie, you're not going anywhere without protection."

"Well, then Dembe better be coming, because I'm leaving."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know Red! Walking, taking in the sights. Anywhere but here!" Liz spun back around and started walking down the drive. She headed in the direction of music playing. Where there's music, there's usually alcohol and she needed a stiff drink.

Red stared as Liz marched down the drive. "Dembe come here!" Red yelled.

Dembe emerged from the corner where he had witnessed the whole fight from a distance. Never to intrude. "Yes?"

"Go follow her. I want you to report what she does. " Red was shaking his head, disbelieving her hissy fit. "Protect her." Dembe started to walk down the driveway, when Red stated. "And Dembe. No matter what you heard her say in there, Lizzie is not sleeping with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stressed

Liz walked down along the street window shopping, the smell of Italian food filling her nose. The sun felt warm against her bare shoulders and she loved it. Looking through one of the shop windows, she saw a pretty yellow summer dress and knew she had to have it. What she had on wasn't sexy enough for what she had in mind. She wanted to go to a club and dance and drink her troubles away. Forget about Tom, the wedding and especially Red. Plus, noticing that she hadn't seen Dembe in a long time, changing clothes might make her blend in and lose him. Right now she had on white shorts and a black tank top, very bland and it stood out from all the pretty clothes the local people and tourists were wearing.

Walking into the shop, Liz took the yellow dress off the hanger and went to try it on. The material felt very soft and light on her bare skin. Giving herself a twirl she looked up and down in the mirror and then decided to buy it.

"I'll take this one please. I'll just leave it on." Liz paid for the dress and then left the store with her old clothes in a bag. Walking down the street she turned left and she could hear the music getting louder as she neared the nightclubs scattered near the beach. For once in the past few days, she felt free and she loved it.

* * *

"Boom , boom, chit. Boom boom chit, boom." The beat of the drums pulsed in the air. The base digging in and she felt it in her bones. With a drink in her hand, Liz swayed to the live band, dancing her stress away. Every so often she would feel someone come up behind her on the crowded dance floor and dance close up on her. She let them. She loved the attention, the excitement. She loved any touch that got the feel of Red's hands off her. She didn't want to think of Red or any of her troubles. She wanted to be carefree and this was the perfect place.

After a couple more songs, Liz's drink was empty and she headed back over to the bar for another one. By this time she had lost count and she was feeling it. The relaxing buzz made her lose all inhibitions. A man with khaki chico's and a Hawaiian shirt came over to her and asked her if he could by her a drink, and she let him. She even let him guide her back to the dance floor and dance some more. Liz could feel his hands on the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him, dancing provocatively against each other.

Liz took another sip of her drink as she continued to dance with the stranger. Something caught the corner of her eye and she stilled. Dembe was sitting at the bar glaring at her while talking on a phone. Ignoring him, she turned her dance partner around so that her back was toward Dembe. No way was she going back now. Let him try to ruin her night, she wouldn't let him. She wanted to close the bar down. Only then, would she think of heading back to the Villa.

The music changed to a slower song and the stranger pulled her even closer. Liz laid her head on his shoulder and slowly swayed to the beat. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard Dembe's voice.

"Excuse me, Sir. May I take over?" Dembe asked Liz's dancing partner.

"Hell no!" Liz slurred. "Go away Dembe. I'm not going back."

" I didn't say you have to go back. "

"You heard the lady. Step back." The Hawaiian shirt guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

Liz smiled, downed the rest of her drink and handed the glass to Dembe. "Make yourself useful if you insist on staying here and being Red's watchdog. I want another."

Dembe watched Liz as she put her hands up to circle around the guys neck and then they continued to dance. He turned and pulled out his phone. Red wasn't going to like this one bit.

* * *

Red walked through the entrance to the beach nightclub. There were no doors, just a banner hanging overhead. There were no walls, just the sea air and there was no roof, just the night sky. The floor, a makeshift platform over the sand. Spotting Dembe by the glowing lit up bar , Red walked over to him. Always overdressed , Red wore dark charcoal slacks with a white shirt . The buttons left half unbuttoned, showing his crisp chest hair. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, giving him a laid back look. However, his facial expression was far from laid back.

"Where is she?" Red demanded.

Dembe nodded over to the dance floor and Red looked in that direction. Eyeing her companion, he gave him a once over. "Is that the same guy or a different one? " Red asked, disapprovingly.

"Same. When I didn't bring her another drink they both came over and got one and then went back to dancing. She's drank a lot Raymond. She's stumbling and all over him. "

"We need to do this smoothly. I don't want to cause a scene if I can help it. We both need to go over there . You come from the back and pull him away while I step in. If she starts fighting, be prepared. I don't care if I have to throw her over my shoulder, she's done for the night." Red warned.

Carefully, they both walked over to Liz. Dembe came up behind her dance partner and pulled him away from Liz as Red stepped in. Grabbing Liz by the waist he brought her body flush up against his. With one arm around her waist, he used his other hand to pull her head up close to his shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear.

" It's time to go Lizzy. You've had enough."

Liz pushed against his chest but Red didn't budge. Her drunken strength no match for his. "I'm staying!"

Red moved his hand in her hair to grab a little and tugged slightly. "I said you're finished. "

"And I said I"m not. I'm dancing... having a good time." Liz pouted.

"You call this a good time? Drinking yourself drunk and letting a man paw at you? " Red shook his head slowly.

"I"m just dancing..." Liz said again.

"Dancing like you were leads to sex." Red rasped in her ear. "You want to have a good time then you do it with me. Not some stranger you just met at a bar."

Slowly Red began to move to the music, moving her with him. Holding her tightly in his embrace. The band played a slow, seductive beat and Liz began to relax in his arms. Red loosened his hold on her head and she moved down to rest her ear against his chest, feeling his heart beat it's own rhythm. Together they swayed to the slow music, Liz following Red's lead. she could feel Red's hands roaming over her back, soothing her. The summer dress left her shoulders bare and he stroked them. Then all of a sudden the music started to pick up beat and demanded a faster pace, one that Red didn't want. Grabbing her hand he started to walk toward the exit.

"No! I'm staying!" Liz slurred.

"No. Lizzie . You are not. Now let's go before I have to force you out!" Red said sternly

Liz spotted a group of guys standing on the dance floor next to them and lunged toward them , letting one catch her. Making Red let go of her hand in the process. "Hi. Anyone want to dance. This guy is getting on my nerves and I want to get away from him." Liz looked over at Red and his face had turned to an angry shade of red, his eyes bulging out and his mouth a hard line. Dembe grabbed his elbow and whispered something in his ear and they both walked back towards the bar.

Happy with herself, Liz stood in the middle of the men and started to sway once again to the music. This time, three men got close to her and they all started dancing. Stealing a glance at Red , she saw him glaring at her, ready to pounce. He sat at the bar sipping what looked like scotch , never taking his eyes off of her. Getting brave, Liz wanted to piss Red off. Make him feel a little of the stress she had been feeling the past few days. She knew he wanted her , so decided to make him jealous.

Liz turned toward one of the men and slipped her arms around his neck, getting really close to him. He put his arms around her and got very comfortable. She could feel his hand on her lower back before he let it slid over her bottom and then back up. The dress creeping up with his hand. Liz let out a chuckle and then stepped closer, knowing Red would be furious seeing this. Next , one of the other men came up behind her and started to dance really close as well. She was sandwiched between them when she heard Red's voice.

"I would step away before you both regret it." Red stated .

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" One of the men asked, laughing. "Looks like she's enjoying it to me."

"I'm going to enjoy punching your face in , tying you to a car and dragging you face first down the street. I give you ten seconds to back off. Both of you." Red's face showed no emotion. Just a blank, deadly stare. "One. Two..."

Both guys looked at each other then over to Red and Dembe. They could sense they were over their head and let go of Liz, pushing her towards Red before hurriedly disappearing into the crowd.

Liz pushed against Red trying to get out of his grasp. "Why did you do that for? They were fun."

Red didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed Liz's hand and made his way to the exit. Dembe following them. Liz tried to pull out of Red's grasp and stumbled, almost falling down. However, Red kept walking, almost dragging her out of the club. If anyone noticed , Red and Dembe didn't care.

When they exited the nightclub, the hard floor turned to sand and Liz fell to the ground, causing Red to let her hand go. Red tried to grab her hand again but Liz moved out of the way. "How dare you drag me out of there! "

"I did it for your own good Lizzie."

"No you did it for you! You can't stand to see me having fun without you! Can't stand me dancing with someone!"

"I can't stand you making a fool out of yourself."

"You're the fool!"

"I am not the one dancing all up on men I barely know. I'm not the one getting so drunk I can barley walk. I'm not the one letting a stranger grope me on the dance floor and I am certainly not the one flashing my pink panties in the sand." Red looked down suggestively at Liz's parted legs and Liz became aware that he could see up her dress. Liz closed her legs and then tried to turn over and get on her knees so she could stand. However, the movement made the dress hike up even more, causing the bottom of Liz's pink panties to be exposed.

"Lizzie take my hand. As much as I am enjoying the view, I don't want others to see." Red said

"Don't touch me!" Liz yelled at Red. "Dembe can you help me up?" Liz asked sweetly.

Liz turned to look at Dembe who was standing next to Red, silently watching. "Dembe help me?" Liz asked again.

Dembe looked at Red and Red nodded at him that it was OK, so he held out his hand for her to grab. When she placed her hand in his he pulled her up and put his arm around her to steady her. "OK?"

"Yes. Can you help me walk back to the Villa?"

"I have a car waiting Lizzie.."

"I"m going home with Dembe. I don't want your stupid car!"

Red looked over at Dembe and Liz could tell he was getting pissed. Liz could tell his control was holding on by a thread. However, she loved it. She loved pushing his buttons. She loved knowing that he cared enough for her that he got jealous. It made him more human to her. Made her not feel so guilty that she wanted him. She couldn't cope with wanting a monster, but Red as a hot blooded male she was OK with. It made her think she was less crazy. In her drunken state, she was turned on by his anger. If she was sober, she wouldn't of tried to push his buttons so much.

"Fine, we will walk then. Don't cry when your legs give out. " With that, Red lead the way back to the villa. His stride long, and angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heat

The villa's air conditioning felt cool on Liz's damp skin. The long hike back from the club was harder then she thought it would be. However, she wasn't going to let Red hear her complain. She should of just took Red's car back and she would of already been in bed. The walk back was complicated by the fact that she was light on her feet and off balance. She had held on to Dembe for much of the way back. Smiling whenever she noticed Red glancing at them to see if she was OK. At first Red had sped ahead of them, but when he calmed down a bit, he slowed his pace to walk beside them the rest of the way back.

Red walked over to the refrigerator and took out a cold bottled water. Twisting the cap off he took a long drink and then walked over to the white couch in the middle of the living room. Liz was sitting down on one end with her feet tucked under her. "Drink this. Your face is flushed and it will make you feel better. Alcohol can make you dehydrated. "

Liz grabbed the bottle from him without saying a word and started to drink from it. After taking a few drinks she got up and walked over to the light switch, dimming the room to almost darkness. She then walked over to the glass windows and stared out over the Mediterranean Sea. The lights from outside casting a soft glow into the room.

"It's beautiful." Liz said, then walked over to the liquor cabinet and searched for something to drink.

"Lizzie. You have had enough."

"I can think for myself. You dragged me out of there and it's still early. I'm not done yet." Liz said as she looked for something to drink. "Besides, you can go to bed. Dembe promised me a dance."

Red walked over to her and stood real close to her back. "So you can cock tease him like you did every man in that bar tonight? I'm not going to let that happen."

"I didn't cock tease anyone Red..."

"No? What do you call rubbing your ass on men's cocks? Letting them run their hands up and down your body while your hands are wrapped around their neck? There wasn't a limp cock in the bar, mine included."

"It's called dancing. If you and they can't handle it, then go take a cold shower." Liz picked up the tequila and poured herself a shot. Then winced as it slid down her throat, coughing a little.

Red pressed himself on her back and circled her arms. He placed a hand on top of her hand that held the tequila bottle. "One day you're not going to be able to handle it. One day I wont be there to scare them off. ".

"Don't worry about me. I'm tougher then I look." Liz flicked her hand to move his hand off of hers, then poured herself another shot. "Want one?"

"No Lizzie. One of us has to be in control."

"I'm in control. I can control you." Liz downed another shot. This time used to it's strength.

Red chuckled deep in his chest and then whispered deep and slow in her ear, as he pressed closer to her back. His bulge pressed tightly against her bottom. "Lizzie. you don't want to see me not in control."

Liz shook her head. " I can take care of myself . I don't need your protection. "

Red turned her around to look at him and stepped close, looking into her eyes. "The more you drink the more turned on you become. If I start to drink, I'm not going to be able to control what I do to you. What if I don't want to stop when you tell me too? What then?"

"Then I push you off."

"It's not that simple, Lizzie."

Liz was getting bored with the subject. "Do you want to drink or not? If not, then I'm going to find Dembe. I want to have fun and you're too uptight all the time."

Red looked deep into Liz's eyes for a long time, debating on his next move. He warned her what might happen if they both drank to much , but she didn't seem to care. He wanted nothing more than to forget all the consequences and just go for it. Hoping she wouldn't stop him. He would deal with the repercussions in the morning.

"Hand me a glass.".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rules

"So much for not wanting to be intimate, Agent Keen." Red smirked as Liz settled herself down between his spread legs on the outside sun lounger. Leaning back , she snuggled up to his warmth. Her back enveloped by his warm chest. There they lay , slightly leaned back with their feet propped up, looking out over the vast Mediterranean Sea. The soft glow of the dim lights from inside and the stars above, the only light.

"Why does your mouth always want to cause trouble?" Liz lazily asked. The alcohol now taking a calming effect on her.

" You're going to be begging me to not behave when my mouth is on you later."

Liz laughed and then said drunkenly, "I'm the one in control, remember?"

" Not even close."

Red took another drink of his scotch and then sat it down on the side table beside them. Taking her drink from her hand he placed it next to his. He then ran both hands down her arms and cupped her hands, tracing circles on her palms. He had her just where he wanted her. She fit perfectly against him, her back pressed up against him, her legs between his. This position gave him the freedom to roam the front of her body if he chose.

Leaning down he spoke into her ear, his voice deep and intoxicating. "Have you ever had a man control you in the bedroom? Ever let your guard down and left everything up to a man? Let him please you while you were left helpless beneath him, begging him to let you come?" Red moved his hands to her wrists and held them tight. "Then when he finally let's you, it's the most intense, extreme climax you ever had?"

Liz blushed and shook her head no. "Have you ever let a woman do that to you?"

"I am a control freak Lizzie. If you haven't already figured that out for yourself, then you don't know anything about me." Red let go of one of her wrists and picked up his glass and took a another large mouthful and swallowed.

Liz took the opportunity to lean forward and turn over to face him. Placing her legs on either side of Reds she inched up closer to his waist, all awhile looking into his dark eyes. Taking the glass out of his hand, she placed it on the table and then grabbed his hands in hers. She held on to them as she sat down , straddling his lap. "So you never let a woman get on top?" She slid her hands down to his wrists like he had done to her earlier and put them behind his head.

Red looked deep into Liz's eyes , trying to analyze what she was thinking. He could easily get out of her grasp but he didn't mind seeing where the game would lead. "As long as she knows how to move."

Liz moved her hips suggestively, rubbing herself along his growing length. "Like this?" Liz asked , smiling under hooded eyes. "Or like this?" Liz rotated her hips in circles, pressing more deeply.

Red let out a deep moan and let her continue to hold his wrists. "Are sure you want to do that with only a dress on? Very brave, Lizzie."

"Why? You're in your pants." Liz again rotated her hips and then moved back and forth on him. All of a sudden she could feel the full size of him pressing against her.

"Keep doing that and I wont be for long." Red groaned.

"Uh uh." Liz tried to raise up and that's when Red broke free of her grasp and cupped her ass, moving her against him in one long, deep stroke. He pulled at the hem of her dress and pulled it up, letting his hands stroke her pink satin panties.

"Enough with the teasing, Elizabeth. Tell me what you want. Don't start something one minute and then stop the next."

"I can do what I want. You're..."

"Yes. You can do what you want. However, do this to the wrong man and you will find yourself in some serious trouble. You're a tease." . Again he rubbed her against him to prove a point. "Feel that? That's what you do to me. So yes , you do have some control over me, but there is only so much teasing I'm going to allow. You're playing with fire."

Liz tried to get up once again but he held her tight to him. "What do you want Lizzie?"

Liz sidestepped the question. "What I want is another drink." Liz began to reach for her glass on the table, but Red snatched her hand and held it.

"I have told you before about the art of compromising. How both sides give and take until both are satisfied. Each setting boundaries. Let us set boundaries. Tell me what you want Lizzie."

"Anything?" Liz's face was inches from Red's, looking into his smoldering eyes.

"The end game tonight Lizzie. What do you want as a finish tonight and we will meet somewhere in between."

Liz relaxed on him once again and bent down to kiss his neck. Sucking it a little and then nipping it with her teeth, then kissing once again. Red let out a deep groan, "What do you want Lizzie?"

"Kiss and cuddle. " Liz stammered

Red let out a chuckle. "Lizzie, we are pass that now, don't you think? A little farther. What do you want?"

"What do you want?" Liz raised her head again and looked into Red's dark eyes, questioning him.

Red reached up to stroke her cheek. His eyes seemed to turn a darker shade and she could see the desire in them. " A kiss and cuddle is far from what I have in mind, darling. I want to fuck you... Hard.. I want you underneath me all night, whispering my name. Begging me to fuck you harder." He reached down and grabbed her hip with one hand, making her slowly move over him once again. He laced his other hand into her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled lightly, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth. He lightly nipped his way up to her ear and then spoke into it with a very deep, gravely voice. "I want you warm and tight around me, gripping me while I move inside you. A kiss and cuddle wont do, Lizzie.

Liz felt her blush flow over her skin, embarrassed, but inflamed by his words. He was always direct with her and she wasn't surprised he was once again. She circled his neck with her hands and tried to lay her head on his shoulder and he let her.

"Apparently, there is a wide space separating what we both want. That's where the negotiation comes to play, Lizzie." Red stroked her hair, knowing she was embarrassed and he didn't want to scare her away. "You told me you wanted to have some fun. That I was uptight. Well, here I am. I'm giving you control. How much are you willing to give in?"

Liz lifted her head up and Red let her reach over and grab her glass off the table. She took a big gulp and then sat it back down. Once again she lowered her head to his shoulder. This time she reached down and played with one of the few buttons he had left buttoned on his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it and then played with the hair underneath it, pulling and tickling.

"I don't... I don't want to go all the way. "

Red let out a deep breath, and asked slowly, "Then how far. " Red let her keep playing with his shirt and chest hair. Loving the sensation. His hard-on pressed up snug against her exposed panties.

Liz remained silent and Red pressed on. "Are you willing to cuddle with our clothes off? Touch each other? Pleasure each other with our hands and mouth?"

Liz shook her head no against his shoulder and then grabbed the drink again. She was feeling light headed from the drink already, but this line of questioning was making it worse. He was turning her on with his words. However, she knew that she didn't want to go all the way with him. She wanted to take this slow and figure out her feelings in the process. She had told herself over and over again that she didn't want to get intimate with him, but she kept finding herself back in intimate situations. She was drawn to him and she was tired of fighting it. She was willing to give a little of herself to him. A little bite and see how he handled it. If he chocked, she would call a stop to it and put her clothes back on.

"You have to keep your clothes on." Liz slurred in her buzzed state.

"Then what am I getting out of this negotiation Lizzie? I have to keep my clothes on? Seems like you're getting everything you want and I'm getting nothing."

"You get to lay next to me and cuddle me..."

"Which is exactly what you wanted from the beginning. I'm not getting anything of what I want and you're getting everything you want. Kissing and cuddling. Negotiating means we both gain and lose some. "

"But you want sex Red. I'm not doing that. I'm not going that far."

"Did I say you had too? No. But laying next to you with my clothes on while you're pressed up naked against me will be pure torture. I need relief. "

"I didn't say you couldn't touch. We can touch each other. I just want you to be inside your pants."

"Why? You don't trust me?" Red asked with a smirk on his face. "Or you don't trust yourself?"

"Fine, you don't want to, fine by me." Liz pushed herself off of him, and stood up. Her legs a little wobbly because of her intoxicated state. She walked over to the balcony rail and stared down at him, as she provocatively swayed her hips to the slow jazz number playing . "Let's dance instead. It's still early. We don't have to go to bed."

Red glared at her from his seat. Taking his drink in hand, he downed the rest of the contents in the glass and then stood up and walked over to her. Sliding his hands around her, he gripped her hips and pulling her close to him.

"I didn't say I didn't want to take the compromise Lizzie. I'm going to love feeling you naked beneath my hands." Slowly Red pulled her dress up over her ass and played with the waistband of her panties, stroking her soft skin. "I can't wait to get these off you." Red lowered his head and sucked on her earlobe and nibbled. "I am going to really enjoy it."

Liz sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Red's voice was intoxicating her more than her drink. Scared that if she entered into his bed she might lose all inhibitions, she wanted to lay down some basic boundaries. "I want rules."

Red's chuckle was a deep rumble in his chest "Rules are made to be broken, Lizzie."

Liz distanced her upper body away from him with her arms. "I mean it Red. I've been drinking to much and if we don't have rules then I'm going to bed alone. I need to know that I can trust you. That you will stop me."

Red smiled "So basically you're telling me I am the one in control after all."

"Red...!" Liz was getting mad.

"Tell me your rules, Lizzie, and I will follow them." Red said with a smirk. He was going to love breaking down her walls. He held up his hands "Promise."

"One, we are only touching and kissing. Two, you have to keep your pants on. Three , and I mean this, you stop me if I try to go further. I'm trusting you . "

Red bent down to kiss her neck . "Let's move to the bedroom."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Want

Liz stood by the big king sized bed in front of Red. She watched him as he slid his hands down her arms , lightly caressing all the way down to her fingertips. Then he continued, caressing over her hips and down her outer thighs, until finally, he reached the bottom of her summer dress. The dress she had bought only a few hours ago, but seemed like days. Never would of she guessed that the night would be ending like this.

Slowly, Red raised the dress up and over her body. God she was beautiful. The soft glow of the table lamp cast a pale, warm light over her. Discarding the dress on the floor, he reached up and slowly traced her collar bone with his thumb and finger, sending shivers down her spine. He loved getting this little reaction out of her and wanted more. Slowly he stroked her back and found her bra clasp and unsnapped it. He then took a hold of her straps and pulled them down her shoulders until her bra, too, fell to the floor. There she stood before him, in her pink panties waiting on his next move.

"So beautiful, Elizabeth." Red lowered his head and placed kisses where his fingers had just touched. Kissing her collar bone all the way up to her neck. Kissing, sucking and nibbling. Then he reached her ear and pulled on her lobe while coaxing her down on the bed. "Perfect." Red reached for her lips and teased them open with his tongue. Next, he dipped his tongue in and rubbed it against her own, making Liz moan. Slowly she awakened from her nervousness in his arms and responded to him. Their tongues gliding over one another while their bodies got closer.

Liz found herself in his arms, her hands holding on to his neck for dear life. Her body was responding to him so well. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked against him. Moaning into his mouth. Red placed his hands on hers and pried them off his neck and placed them above her head. "Lizzie , Lizzie , Lizzie. So hungry." He reached down and stroked from her hand, down her arm, down her side and then finally rested on her hip. From there, he traced her panty edge at her waist and dipped under them. Stroking her naked hip. . "So soft. So beautiful." Red became more bold and started to stroke lower until finally he reached her core and came upon it's wetness. "So wet." Tenderly he slid a finger between her lips on the outside of her panties and stroked her, causing Liz to buck against his hand. "So sensitive." Red pulled aside her panties, as he slipped a finger inside and resumed stroking her. "So warm.".

Red kept whispering in her ear, his voice deep and low, as he stopped stroking so he could peel down her panties. She was so warm and responsive to him, and it turned him on even more. When he finally got her panties off, he grabbed her leg and placed it on top of his while they were lying on their sides. In this position he had access to her soft wet core from behind. Teasingly, he started to lightly stroke her again, knowing she wanted more pressure but not giving it. It was time she felt a little of what he'd been feeling all day. Lightly, he continued to make long, soft strokes between her folds , every once in a while finding her tight button and circling it. Liz's breath was hot against his neck as she breathed heavily on him.

"Please Red, Harder." Liz bucked against his finger and he smiled.

"Harder?"

Liz raised her leg up higher on his hip to give him more access to herself. "More fingers." No matter how much she begged, Red still only used one finger to tantalize and tease her. Until finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed his hand and made him use more .

Red chuckled "Naughty , Naughty Lizzie. Who knew?"

"Red please!"

Red slowed his fingers down and pressed one against the opening of her core and the other against the tight bud of her clitoris. "Please what?"

"Rub me!" Liz yelled, frustrated.

Red started to slowly tease her again, circling her bud with his thumb. "Like this?" Liz shook her head yes and tried to buck against his fingers once again, biting her lip as she concentrated. "Or like this?" Red repeated Liz's dirty trick from earlier that night and slipped one long finger all the way up inside her in one fast move, causing her breath to catch in her throat. There he left it , letting her get accustomed to the intrusion. Not moving a muscle.

Liz finally let out the breath she was holding and moved against his finger, trying to find a rhythm. "Oh God. Yes. Both!"

Red smiled to himself and he knew he had her where he wanted her all along. Needy and begging . He just wished she was begging for something else of his, but he'd make due. Grabbing her leg, he turned her on her back in one swift movement. "Spread your legs for me and keep them open. If you squeeze them close, I'm going to stop . You don't want that now, do you Lizzie?"

With two fingers, he placed them inside her mouth. He let her suck them, and then slowly slid them down her body until he reached his target and then entered her in one fast dive. He kept them buried inside her while his thumb worked magic on her bud. Resting on his elbow he watched Liz's reaction the whole time, his eyes barely blinking. Never moving his eyes off her face. His gaze was intense and determined. He wanted her to come harder then she had ever come before. Wanted her to remember who did it to her. Slowly , he started to pump his fingers in and out of her, her flesh pulling at them as he withdrew and sucking them when he entered. Tight , wet and warm. He watched her face as he imagined the movements on his cock. He was throbbing in his pants, but he knew he promised to keep them on. With each whimper and moan she made, he knew she was getting close. Finally, concentrating on her bud, he made one final adjustment. Sure to send her over the edge he curled his fingers inside her and stroked her magical spot. In seconds she started to buck wildly against him , crying his name while she came .

Liz's heart beat in her chest and felt like it was about to explode like the rest of her body, down to her toes. Never had she experienced an orgasm so intense in her life. As she came to, she opened her eyes and saw Red staring down at her. A pleased smirk on his face . Oddly, she started to laugh.

"Oh my God. Who knew you would be good at that. No wonder you're so cocky and sure of yourself. "

Red smiled and lowered his mouth onto hers. "We are just getting started Lizzie. "

Lizzie shook her head no and turned onto her side away from Red. "I forgot my clothes at the bar. Did you know that? You dragged me out of there and I left them on the chair.".

Red slid up behind her really close and pulled her to him, his erection sticking straight out and poking Liz . "Don't try to change the subject Lizzie. I don't care about your damn clothes. I'll get you new ones." Running his hands along her side he pressed himself against her. Making her feel how turned on he was. Thankful he wore mostly dress pants and not jeans. They gave him more room. "Turn around here."

Liz closed her eyes and for once tonight she was tired. She knew he would be pissed, but she really just wanted to go to sleep. It was a long night and after what he had just given her, that's all she felt like doing, passing out. The alcohol was starting to get to her and she was dizzy with all the excitement. She closed her eyes and tried to fake like she was going to sleep, but she could feel his hard-on pressed up against her naked body and knew he wouldn't let her without some harsh words being said. Maybe even a tantrum or two.

Red stroked Liz's back and placed wet kisses against her shoulder. Grabbing her hip he slid his clothed erection against her wet folds, wishing he was out of his pants. "Lizzie. Turn around. "

Again Liz shook her head no and Red raised up on his elbow and peered down at her. He could see that her eyes were closed and so he reached out to her nipple and gave it a hard pinch, causing her eyes to pop open. "Red!"

"It's not time to sleep yet, Lizzie. Remember, this is a two way street." grabbing her hand he placed it on top of his erection and squeezed her fingers around it. "It's called reciprocation."

"Red . I want to go to sleep."

Red moved Liz's hand up and down his erection through his pants. "When this is down you can."

Liz turned around to look at Red, ready for the backlash. He could call her any name in the book, but she knew he wouldn't force himself on her. She really wanted to go to sleep and think about what she wanted with a sober brain. Think about what repercussions this would have on their working relationship. Think about how she could ever leave him, if she fell in love with him. At first she had wanted to play nice with him so he would give her what she wanted, but this was going to far. It got out of hand too fast. How had they gone from a cuddle a couple of nights ago, to this? She started the day in Red's arms on the bed , drank herself silly just to forget about how it felt, and then wound back up where it all started. She needed time to think. Find out what she really wanted now that Tom was out of her life.

"Red... I want to stop."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yacht

"I don't understand why we have to leave, Red. I liked it there." Liz sat in the middle of the backseat of a black car, squished up in between Red and Dembe. Used to Red's standoffish stance to her since a day ago in the bedroom, she was getting fed up with the whole situation. Turning her head to Dembe when Red ignored her, she asked again. "Dembe. Why are we leaving?"

Liz looked at both Red and Dembe and then shook her head. "Fine. Give me the silent treatment. I'm so sick of this mess. I can't wait to get rid of you both."

Red mumbled something under his breath and Liz turned to him. "What?" When he didn't repeat it, Liz folded her arms across her chest and shook her head again. The frustration showing on her face.

At last they pulled up to the marina and Dembe opened his door and slid out, offering his hand to Liz. She took it and slipped out of the car. She then followed Dembe, as he walked to the back to get their bags out of the trunk. When he closed the lid the car drove off, Red still in the back seat.

Liz watched as the car drove off, confused. "Where is he going?"

Dembe turned to face the boat docks where the yacht was moored, his hands full of luggage. "He's meeting us out on the water later."

"Why?"

Dembe ignored her question "Come. Elizabeth. We need to start heading out. He will catch up later."

Liz shrugged her shoulders and then started following Dembe to the Yacht. As they walked along the dock she saw boats of many shapes and sizes , in awe of their beauty. Then they came upon one so extravagant that she knew it had to be the one Red had rented. The black, white and silver color scheme exhumed power and wealth. The size, more than anyone would rightfully need. It even had a helicopter landing pad, one that she guessed Red would be using to arrive later.

Dembe stepped on board and put the bags down on the landing deck. Next, he held out his hand and helped Liz step on board as well. Liz then followed Dembe as he grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs and through the sliding glass doors. They entered into a big sitting area, lavish with bamboo wood and white seats and couches. Next to the sitting area was a kitchen and dinning area with fresh produce sitting in bowls on the counter tops.

Liz went over and grabbed a red apple and bit into the ruby flesh. That's when she heard someone coming down the stairs from above.

"Dembe! My man! It's been forever!" Down came a dark skinned man with white pants and a floral Hawaiian shirt on. "How you been?"

The guy came over and hugged Dembe. "Doing great Manny. Red keeps me on my toes." .

They both laugh and give each other knowing grins. Then Manny turns to Liz. "Lizzie. I heard a lot about you. Come. You'll have your own room." Liz followed him down a hall, the wood bamboo flooring giving way to white, soft plush carpet. "Right here. Look at this! Biggest one on Yacht. Red made sure of it."

Liz scanned the room and smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm a little tired. Maybe I will take a little nap."

"Yes. Sure . Sure. Go ahead. We will be leaving real soon. Take a nap and when you wake up we will be in middle of sea. ".

Liz smiled at him and said "Sounds nice. I'll do just that."

Manny turned and closed the door behind him and then Liz walked over to the bed and plopped down, laying flat on her back. Today felt like it wasn't going to be any better then yesterday. All day yesterday and today, Red barely looked or spoke to her, ignoring her as much as possible. She knew it had to do with what happened between them the other night.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the look on Red's face when she had told him she wanted to stop. His eyes went from disbelief, to anger and then hurt. He then abruptly removed his hands from her and walked out of the room, not saying a word. She had expected some anger and words, not silence. He never returned to her room that night and last night he had slept on the couch. The whole day barely saying a word to her. He was polite, but not friendly.

She missed the old Red. The one that would joke around with her and tell her his half believable stories. She didn't like the Red he was giving her. She knew it was her own fault for leading him on, but he knew she was drunk and not in the right mind. They had both been drinking that night, and that only spelled trouble. One was going to get hurt, but she always thought it might be her, not him.

* * *

"You know who I am. What I do... I am a murderer, a thief.. Violent, mean, and everything in between... However, there is one thing that I am not... You... Tom Keen... Jacob... The one Liz loved. The one that took everything from me. The one that still has her heart... I may be evil, but I am not dumb.. With you still alive I will never have a chance... That is why you must die. "

Red looked at Tom one last time and then shot four bullets simultaneously in his chest. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Then got out of his seat and shot one more right through his forehead. Bang...!

* * *

Liz woke up to the sound of a helicopter up above . Looking around, she wondered how long she had been out. The sky outside her window had turned a purple hue. Rolling to her side, she yawned and stretched and then sat up. Guessing that Red had finally made it back on board, she wondered where he had disappeared to for so long.

Looking at the door, she noticed that Dembe or Manny must of placed her bag by it while she was sleeping. She got up and pulled out something comfortable to wear. After changing, she brushed her hair a few times and then retouched her makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, she walked to the door and stepped out.

As she walked down the hall she could here Dembe and Red saying something to each other, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. Then all of a sudden they stopped talking once she entered the room.

"Interrupting something? Or let me guess. Still the silent treatment game? " Liz aimed her questions at Red, who looked at her from her toes and back up to her eyes, before turning away, not answering. Walking over to the mini bar , Red took out a small glass and poured himself a shot of Whiskey. In one gulp, he downed the entire contents and then poured himself another one.

"Oh , Is that how it's going to be now? One of us always drinking because we get on each others nerves so bad? Why even bother bringing me here? You could of stayed here and I could of stayed at the Villa."

Red gulped down another shot of Whiskey and then spoke in a harsh tone. "Dembe. Leave us."

Liz watched Dembe go without a word and then turned to look at Red once more. Again, he took another shot and poured a fourth. However, this time Liz came charging at him, grabbed the glass out of his hand and through it against the wall , smashing it to pieces. "Talk to me dammit! "

Red grabbed both her wrists and backed her against the wall. "Is this what you want? A reaction? Well I'll give you a damn reaction! Red bent down and started kissing her forcibly, demanding her lips to part. Then he stuck his tongue in her mouth over and over again and then withdrew and bit her lip before sucking on it. Then repeated the process all over again. Liz all of a sudden moaned in his mouth and he unexpectedly let her go. Leaving her cold.

"Leave Elizabeth!"

Red walked back over to the bar and took out another small glass, pouring himself double the Whiskey this time. Downing it in two gulps. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened. "Talk to me."

Red shrugged off her hand and then walked over to the white couch, taking the glass and bottle of Whiskey with him. "Leave."

Liz looked over at Red still in shock. She watched as he poured himself two more shots, downing them one after another. Looking at his face, she saw how tense he was. His lips a hard line and his left cheek twitching. Nevertheless, she was worried and wanted to know what happened today. Being mad at her was one thing, but this looked like something different.

Slowly she walked over to him. He was sitting in the middle of the couch, his legs spread out and his body lazily slouched. "I'm not leaving." Then she sat on the couch.

Again, Red downed another shot and Liz lost count. "I am warning you . This isn't a game. I am in no condition for you to toy with. Leave before I do something we both regret."

"What happened today?"

"Elizabeth! Out!"

"Just answer the one question and I'll leave, OK? What..."

Red slammed his glass down with a loud thud, causing Liz's words to catch in her throat. All of a sudden Red was on top of her, pulling her pants down and spreading her legs. Trying to scare her so that she would leave and he wouldn't have to tell her that he killed Tom. That he went behind her back and killed him because of his jealous rage. Killed him because it satisfied him knowing that Liz could never run back to him. Killed him because he wished Lizzie had loved him as much as she had loved Tom. Killed him because Red loved Liz.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Succumb

Red lowered himself between Liz's legs and started to kiss her forcibly. He was expecting her to fight back, but instead she returned his kiss eagerly. He was sick of the games. If she didn't want to leave him alone when he clearly told her too, then so be it. He wasn't going to beg. He knew she would be pissed when she learned what happened tonight. However, he wanted one night with her before the shit hit the fan. Call him selfish, call him mean , call him drunk, it didn't matter to him. Tonight she would be his. Even if that was all he would ever get. Tomorrow he would tell her the truth.

"Is this the reaction you want? Hmmmm?" With one swift movement, Red tucked his fingers under the waistband of Liz's panties and pulled hard, ripping them. Then he grabbed the other side and did the same, throwing them on the floor.

"Red... Stop!"

"You know , I am getting really, really sick of the word Stop.." Grabbing one of her legs he spread it wide and ran his fingers up and down her core, causing her to moan. Then all of a sudden he plunged one finger up into her without warning. "Since you ignored me when I said leave, I'm going to ignore you when you say, stop. " Pulling his finger out, he replaced it with two fingers, plunging them in again without warning. "You're turned on Lizzie. You're body can't lie." Curling his fingers, he started pumping , rubbing her sensitive bud with his thumb at the same time, causing her to arch her body into him. He continued to pump in and out of her, looking deep into her eyes. Slow then fast, then slow again. His pace causing her to tremble and buck against his hand, bringing her to the edge before suddenly, he withdrew his fingers. "Stop? Stop can be such a cruel word." Slowly he circled her bud with his thumb over and over again, bringing her back to the edge before once again letting off. "Stop?"

"Red, please." Liz bucked against him and tried to grab his hand but he had her wrists pinned above her head with one hand. She arched into him, wanting him to resume contact, but he waited.

"Please what?" Red watched her tremble, loving the sight of her panting beneath him. "Are you wanting relief like I wanted the other night, before you told me that cruel word?"

"Red..." Liz arched against him again. Finding his leg she rubbed against it, wanting pressure.

Red chuckled, then said in a deep voice in her ear. "Naughty , naughty Liz. Did I give you permission to do that? If you want something to rub against, I have something right here." Red adjusted himself to fit his erection snug against her throbbing center. "I rarely make the same mistake twice, Lizzie. If you want relief, this is the only place you're going to get it." Red moved against her. "This is your last chance to leave Lizzie. Tell me, and I'll sit up and continue this bottle of whiskey. If not, then let's continue this in the bedroom."

Liz looked up into Red's dark eyes. She felt nervous, excited and afraid all at once. Excited because she really wanted this. Nervous about how far he would want to go and afraid of his state of intoxication. He was a little rough with her and she didn't know how he would be once they entered the bedroom. She knew he didn't like rules, however once again they spilled out.

"One, I want you to be gentle. Rough is OK sometimes, but not tonight. That means no holding my hands over my head. I want to be able to use them. Two..."

Red's mouth was on hers before she knew what was happening , muffling her last words. Dipping his tongue in and out and making her forget what she was saying. Then slowly he lifted off her and pulled her up to stand before him. Holding on to her elbow, he guided her down the hall and into the bedroom.

Closing the door , he turned toward Liz and pulled her shirt up over her head. Then he guided them to the king size bed and sat down, pulling her to stand between his legs. "Let me look at you." Liz blushed as he sat there on the edge of the bed, roaming his eyes up and down her body.

"Turn around for me." Red's voice was deep and hoarse. Liz did as he asked and stood there, feeling his gaze on her. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like him scooting back further on the bed, then felt his hands on her waist pulling her backwards toward the bed.

"Neel on the bed facing away from me and put one leg on either side of me, straddling my legs."

Liz laughed and turned to face him, but his hands held her waist and prevented her from turning around. "Red. Why like that?"

"You'll see. I promise Lizzie. I will not do anything you don't want me to do."

Lizzie did what he asked, feeling a little awkward at first. However, once she was straddling him, she knew why he wanted her in the position. This gave him the perfect angle. His hands were free to roam over her body anywhere he chose. He picked up her hands and placed them up around his neck. This made her back arch and positioned her perfectly over his erection. In one long stroke, he moved against her, pinching both her nipples at the same time.

"Red!"

Letting go of her nipples, he stroked around them in small circles and they puckered up into tight buds. Again, he moved against her and pulled and pinched her nipples. Liz let out a soft moan and bit her lip. After a few strokes, Red lowered one hand down her stomach until it reached the tight bud between her legs and Liz moaned even louder.

"So wet." Red stopped moving under her and dipped a long finger inside her before pulling out and circling her bud once more, grinding against her some more. Red continued this over and over again, alternating between his fingers and sliding his erection against her. Then all of a sudden he stopped and moved her off of him. Standing up, he started to unbutton his shirt and pants.

Liz stared up at him while she lay on the bed , still trembling from being in his arms. She watched as he flung his shirt off his shoulders and then, as he went for his belt and zipper, she leaned up and caught his hands, pushing them away. Slowly, she slipped the zipper down and looked up at him as she reached into his pants and circled his hard length with her hand, pulling him out of his pants.

Red sucked in a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. "Lizzy..." He warned between clenched teeth, as she slowly stroked up the length of him and then back down. She did this a few more times before he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hand, pulled off his pants, and knelt down between her legs.

Red took Liz's lip in his and kissed her as he positioned his erection at the opening of her wet core. Moving his mouth to her ear he asked one last time. "Stop?" Red was shaking, trying to maintain control of his body. He had to ask. To make sure she really wanted this.

Liz looked into Red's dark eyes filled with lust. Shaking her head no, she circled her hands around his neck. "Be gentle."

Red lowered himself inch by hard inch into her, as slow and gentle as he could. When he finally couldn't go any further, he lay still in her arms, waiting for her to get accustomed to his length. Her body tightened around him, gripping his length. He lay there for what felt like ages, breathing heavily into her ear. His body tense with want.

God she felt so good. Tight, wet and warm. Ever so gently, he slightly withdrew before sinking back in, her flesh sucking and pulling. Again, he withdrew and pushed back in a little bit more, until finally a rhythm was formed. At first slow , then picking up speed. Her flesh gripping him tighter with each movement.

Grabbing her knees , Red pushed her legs up higher, spreading her even more open to him. He then got up onto his knees, giving him better leverage and angle. "So tight." He groaned into her ear, his breath catching in his throat. Grabbing her hip he continued to plunge into her, his soft and gently strokes turning into ones fast and hard. With each stroke their bodies climbed higher and higher until eventually, Liz tightened around him and yelled out. Trembling, shaking and collapsing.

When Red felt Liz's body tense up and start to tremble, he knew he couldn't last much longer. He held nothing back. Diving and withdrawing inside her in a fast, feverish pace. He was past the point of being gentle . His strokes all primal. Until finally, he let out a loud groan and collapsed on top of her. The weeks stress emptying from his body.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stay

Red turned over on his back and stretched out beside Liz, their breathing slowly turning back to normal. He stared up at the ceiling and felt her turn on her side and snuggle up to him. Picking up her hand, she ran it through his sweaty chest hair.

"What are you thinking?"

Red closed his eyes and turned his head towards her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing that can't wait til morning. Go to sleep."

"I took a long nap. I'm not tired." Liz kept running her hand over his chest, playing with his hair. "What happened today?"

Not wanting the mood to change, Red turned on his side and brought her close to him. Kissing her neck. "Lizzy. Let's talk in the morning. I'm not done with you yet. "

Liz playfully punched him on the shoulder. "So you will be done with me tomorrow? Gee. Thanks. Good to know I have a shelf life."

Red lifted his head up and stared deeply into her eyes. His voice very serious. "I'm not the one who wants me to leave you alone. You are. You've made that perfectly clear.".

"If I wanted you to leave me alone would I have allowed this to happen? As soon as you find Tom, we can put all that behind us and see what happens."

Red turned on his back and rubbed his hand over his head, trying to decide how not to screw this up. Would knowing that Tom was dead make her change her mind. Would knowing that he went behind her back and killed him, when she wanted to do the right thing and let him rot in prison, make her lash out again? She knew what type of guy he was. She also knew that he would never lie to her. Deciding keeping Tom's death from her would make things worse, he went ahead and told her.

"Tom's dead."

All of a sudden Liz sat up in bed and looked down at him. "What?" Not believing her ears.

"That's where I was today. Tom is dead."

Liz shook her head , shocked by what he was saying. Knowing he was the one who did it. "You killed him." Not a question , but an accusation.

"A man like that doesn't deserve to be in prison, Lizzie. No matter what you believe, I only look out for you. If he was kept alive I would always be wondering when he would break out, because he would. It's not a question of if , but when. I did it for you."

Liz shook her head no. "You did it for you ." Sliding off the bed, she bent down to pick up her shirt. Looking for anything she could find to throw on. "God Red. You let me sleep with you! Do you know how dirty that makes me feel ? Knowing that I just had sex with someone that just killed the man.." She stopped what she was saying when Red shot off the bed and came towards her.

"The man what? hmmmm? The man you love? How can you love someone like that?"

"I love you and you're far worse than him! I should of known! Stupid, stupid me!"

Red stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "What did you just say?"

Liz went to her bag and pulled out some panties and searched for some shorts. When she ignored his question, he walked over to her and grabbed the bag out of her hand. "You and this damn bag.. " He mumbled before throwing it out of her reach. He was about to say something else when all of a sudden he heard her sniffle.

"Lizzie?" Looking down he saw her try to cover her face , but not before he saw a tear row down her cheek. Putting his hand around her shoulder, she flinched. He did it anyways and pulled her to him, cradling her body as she started to cry against his chest. "Lizzie. I'm sorry. I never, ever wanted to make you feel dirty. I want you . I love you. I wanted one night with you before you tried to leave me again. I knew you would be mad. So don't ever feel dirty for what just happened. I'm the one that should feel dirty. "

Slowly her crying stopped and she lifted her head, trying to read him. "You love me?".

Red smiled down at her. "Yes. For a very long time. We can leave here and just continue to work like we have been or we can stay a while longer and figure this out. See where this leads. Your choice. I know what I did was wrong. I do a lot of things wrong. But you're my right. You have always been my right."

Liz's heart melted with his words. Looking up at him she let go of all fear and gave in . Trusting him with her heart. Fairy tells and happy endings come in all forms. Someone's Mr. Wrong is always someone else's Mr. Right. Liz knew now that Red was her happy ending. Had been all along. They were both each others right.

Looking up into Red's eyes Liz smiled back and said the words he longed to hear. "I'll stay."

* * *

Finally finished! Thanks for all the reviews. Loved reading them!

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Don't own anything.


End file.
